Rodeados Pelo Ciúme
by Swann-chan
Summary: Finalmente depois de algum tempo eles derrotam o Naraku, Miroku pede Sango em casamento novamente, mas logo depois aparece um cara muito estranho e sango disse que era de seu clan, quem será esse homem?
1. O misterioso exterminador de Youkais

Capitulo 1 - Ariel o misterioso exterminador de Youkais.

Naraku finalmente é derrotado e todos decidem voltar ao vilarejo de Kaede.

Kagome - Miroku como ela está?

Miroku - Está inconsciente ainda - Responde o Monge enquanto carregava Sango -

Inuyasha - A porrada do osso voador refletido foi muito forte mas ela ficará bem, Miroku não se preocupe.

Shippou - Kagome será que a Kirara vai morrer?

Kagome - Ela foi infectada pelo miasma do Naraku, mas não, ela não vai morrer Shippou, temos que ter pensamentos positivos. - Disse enquanto segurava Kirara adormecida nos braços -

Sango sendo carregada pelo Miroku acorda suavemente.

Sango - Mo-monge?

Miroku - Sango você acordou, que bom agora me sinto mais aliviado. – Olha ela de perfil e esboça um sorriso de alívio -

Sango - Onde estamos? Cadê o Naraku? - Pergunta assustada -

Kagome - Estamos indo ao vilarejo da vovó Kaede.

Shippou - É mesmo, você desmaiou antes da Kikyou chegar.

Sango - Ahn? Kikyou? Ai não estou entendendo nada.

Inuyasha - Vou explicar - olha para o céu - logo assim que você desmaiou a Kikyou apareceu e graças a ela e Kagome destruímos o Naraku -

Sango - Como assim?

Miroku - A senhorita Kagome e a senhorita Kikyou juntaram as suas forças numa única flecha - Sorri - e a senhorita Kikyou acertou o coração de Naraku.

Shippou - Que foi perfurado e isso levou a sua morte.

Sango - E a Jóia de Quatro Almas Inuyasha?

Inuyasha - Eu não sei - Responde seriamente -

Sango O.O - Como assim não sabe?

Kagome - A Jóia sumiu Sango. - Diz com um olhar triste e serio, tentando o máximo aliviar a angustia que Inuyasha está sentindo. -

Sango - Sumiu?

Miroku - Isso mesmo, ninguém sabe onde ela está.

Inuyasha foi se afastando aos poucos olhando seriamente para o céu, pensativo e preocupado.

Inuyasha - Onde será que você está Kikyou? - Pensa Inuyasha preocupado com Kikyou que sumiu assim que atingiu Naraku -

Sango - O que você vai fazer agora? - Pergunta a Inuyasha - Inuyasha? Inuyasha? - Insiste Sango ao ver que o pensamento do amigo está nas alturas -

Inuyasha - ahn? O que você disse? - Pergunta distraído -

Miroku ¬.¬ - Ela perguntou o que você vai fazer agora.

Inuyasha - Eu não sei, tenho que ver. - Responde com uma expressão triste nos olhos -

Sango - Deixe-me ir andando Miroku, você deve estar cansado - Diz enquanto é carregada por Miroku -

Miroku - Você não está em condições de ir andando.

Sango - Mas eu sou pesada e vocês também estão exaustos - Insiste Sango -

Inuyasha - Não teime Sango se ele cansar eu carrego você. - Segurava a alça do osso voador. -

Kagome - Inuyasha - Diz sorrindo - Eles estão certos você está ferida não deve se esforçar.

Sango - Obrigada gente.

Depois de 45 minutos andando Kagome percebe que Inuyasha está muito pensativo e quieto então ela dar um pequeno sorrido e segura a sua mão.

Kagome - Inuyasha você está muito quieto, no que está pensando? - Pergunta olhando em seus olhos -

Inuyasha - Em nada Kagome - Desvia o olhar rapidamente -

Kagome - Ui se você não quer contar tudo bem - Brava vira o rosto -

Shippou - Ai ai ai esse Inuyasha é um idiota mesmo não sei como a Kagome agüenta isso - Disse e logo depois dá língua para ele -

Inuyasha ¬.¬ - O que você disse?? Vem cá seu pirralho - Corre atrás do Shippou como sempre faz -

Shippou - Kagomeee manda o Inuyasha parar - Correndo desesperadamente de Inuyasha -

Kagome - INUYASHA!

Inuyasha O.O - uhn?

Kagome - SENTA!!

Inuyasha - AAAAAAIIII! Kagome por que você fez isso?

Kagome - Deixe ele em paz e Shippou para de implicar com o Inuyasha! Ninguém merece... Mas vamos dar uma paradinha Inuyasha? Estou cansada.

Inuyasha - Está bem mais não vamos demorar.

Miroku - Vocês se importam se eu conversar a sós com a Sango?

Sango - Ahn? Monge o que está querendo? - Puxa a cabeça de Miroku pelos cabelos e olha em seus olhos com um olhar assustador -

Miroku - Calma Sango só quero conversar, não me olhe assim - Disse sonso -

Sango – Ok, vamos..

Kagome - Tudo bem... Vamos vamos vamos Inuyasha e Shippou - Sai empurrando Inuyasha e Inuyasha puxando Shippou pelo rabo -

Inuyasha - Ei Kagome pare de me empurrar,

Kagome - Vamos deixar eles sozinhos eles tem muuuuuito o que conversar - Para de empurrar Inuyasha e olha pra Sango -

Sango ¬.¬ - O que você está querendo dizer com isso hein Kagome?

Kagome .' - Nada, nada não Sango, não se irrite.

Sango - Ah pensei que você estava insinuando alguma coisa.

Inuyasha - Mas ela estava! Insinuando que vocês tem que conversar sobre o rolo ou melhor ela estava insinuando que vocês se amam, - Dá língua para Kagome -

Sango - Ahn? Kagome depois você não reclama hein? - Diz um pouco corada -

Kagome - Ahn? É mentira dele Sango. INUYASHA SEU IDIOTA SENTAAA - '¬.¬ -

Inuyasha - AAAIII dessa vez eu não fiz nada só contei a verdade.

Miroku - Vamos dar uma volta?

Sango - a hã Vamos sim

Miroku não diz nada apenas sorri e carregando ela vão se afastando lentamente dos outros. Enquanto isso Inuyasha tira o osso voador da Sango das costas e coloca no chão, senta e cruza as pernas.

Kagome - Inuyasha vamos atrás deles? Estou morrendo de curiosidade.

Inuyasha - Eu não, vai você.- Sentado no chão de pernas cruzadas e olhos fechados ele responde -

Kagome - Ah vamos? por favor...

Shippou - Também quero ir Kagome.

Inuyasha - Está bem vamos - Sorrindo levanta do chão rapidamente -

Kagome ¬.¬' - Você está mais curioso que eu.

Miroku e Sango se afastam literalmente dos outros.

Miroku - Sabe Sango... lembra do dia que eu perguntei se você queria morar comigo depois de derrotar o Naraku?

Sango - Le-lembro por que? - Miroku poe ela no chão e segura as mãos dela -

Miroku - Você ainda quer morar comigo?

Sango - ... - Corada Sango não diz nada - Sabe Monge você lembra quando eu perguntei se você deixaria de ser mulherengo?

Miroku .' - Ai lembro sim.

Sango - Você deixaria de ser? Hein hein hein?

Miroku '. - Aaaai isso será mesmo preciso??

Inuyasha,Kagome e Shippou vigiando os 2 atrás de um pequeno arbusto.

Kagome O.O - Que pergunta idiota que ele fez.

Inuyasha ¬.¬ - Ele é um pervertido isso sim.

Shippou - Coitadinha da Sango - Balança a cabeça afirmando não -

Sango - Logico que é preciso né Miroku, eu não sei se corro mais perigo com você ou estando nas mãos do Naraku --'

Miroku - Que isso Sango não sou tão perigoso assim.

Sango - Me abraça Monge? - Diz corada -

Miroku - Ahn? Ah sim claro - Miroku a abraça com cuidado por causa dos ferimentos -

Atrás do arbusto:

Kagome - - Aiiiiii que liiiindos - Diz com seus olhos Brilhando -

Inuyasha - Her a Sango reclama mas até que gosta - Sorri -

Shippou - Com certeza, pela 1ª vez concordo com você seu cabeça dura.

Inuyasha - Não me provoque Shippou.

Miroku a solta e sorri com clareza.

Miroku - Fiquei com muito medo de perder você Sango...

Sango - Você não vai se livrar de mim tão facilmente Monge safado

Miroku '. - Você me assusta quado fala assim, sabia?

Sango - Desculpa - Sorri para ele -

Miroku - Vamos voltar? O Inuyasha deve estar impaciente.

Sango - Vamos sim!

Miroku - Venha suba nas minhas costas - Ela sobe nas costas dele

Inuyasha - Vamos antes que eles descubram que estávamos espiando.

Kagome: É melhor mesmo!

Inuyasha,Kagome e Shippou chegam aonde estavam antes e logo depois chega Miroku e Sango

Miroku - Inuyasha podemos continuar agora?

Inuyasha - Sim podemos!

Kagome - Olhe Inuyasha vem vindo alguém

Shippou - Ui que medo Kagome ele está de capa e capuz preto - E o homem se aproximava cada vez mais -

Sango - Essa espada - Olha um pouco assustada -

Miroku - Você conhece esse sujeito Sango?

O homem pergunta - Fiquei sabendo que vocês derrotaram o Naraku, então devem estar com a Jóia de Quatro Almas certo?

Inuyasha - Her mesmo se estivéssemos não entregaríamos a você, vou matá-lo

Sango O.O - Essa voz... Inuyasha espere!

Inuyasha - Han? O que foi Sango?

Sango - Ariel? - Diz o nome com um sorriso no rosto -

Ariel - Sango? ... Você está viva?

Sango - Miroku me ponha no chão por favor - Miroku poe ela no chão -

Sango anda devagar até onde ele está e o abraça.

Sango - Pensei que tivesse morrido quando Naraku atacou o nosso vilarejo - Solta ele -

Ariel - Eu pensei a mesma coisa Sango. mas depois me disseram que não sobrou ninguém vivo no vilarejo e que vocês tinham sido mortos em um castelo longe do vilarejo.

Sango - Noites e noites eu acordava chorando pensando em você - Diz um pouco corada

Kagome - Então era por isso que ela de vez em quando chorava - Pensa olhando seriamente para os 2 -

Miroku - Quem é esse cara Sango? - Pergunta serenamente e baixinho -

Inuyasha – Her, Miroku você não está com ciúmes né?

Miroku - Não fale besteiras Inuyasha.

Kagome - Quem é ele Sango?

Sango - Ariel?

Ariel retira o capuz e a capa e joga no chão deixando à mostra seus cabelos longos e negros, olhos castanhos e uma aparencia muito pura.

Kagome - Nossa como ele é bonito - Disse Kagome bem baixinho e um pouco impressionada com o que via -

Inuyasha - O que você disse Kagome??

kagome '- Ah você ouviu? Não foi nada de mais Inuyasha.

Shippou - É uma roupa de exterminador igual a da Sango.

Inuyasha - Então você é um exterminador certo?

Ariel - Isso mesmo sou um exterminador de Youkais assim como Sango, Kohaku e todos os outros, quando o Naraku atacou o nosso Clan eu estava exterminando um Youkai em outro vilarejo então não fui morto.

Miroku - Você nunca falou dele para nós Sango.

Sango - Por que pensei que estivesse morto e não queria tocar no assunto.

Ariel - Sango você ainda quer se casar comigo? - Levanta o rosto dela pelo queixo suavemente com uma das mãos -

Sango - ahn? - Pergunta corada -

Miroku: O que??

Continua...

Obs: Ariel é apenas um personagem criado por mim não se encontra no animê..

Eu tinha postado essa fic antes no site animespirit como Kikyouchan.

Espero que gostem...


	2. O choro de Sango e a mudança de InuYasha

Capitulo 2 - O choro de Sango e a mudança de Inuyasha

Depois de terem descoberto quem era o tal homem misterioso ele tira a capa e o capuz deixando a mostra seus lindos cabelos longos e negros,olhos castanhos e uma aparência muito pura. Logo depois o jovem pergunta se Sango ainda quer se casar com ele, os olhos do rapaz estavam completamente fixados em Sango que parecia estar confusa com tudo que estar acontecendo.

Kagome - Ahn?? Casar?? - Pergunta impressionada com o que o rapaz estava dizendo - Do que ele está falando sango?

Sango - É isso mesmo antes de Naraku ter atacado o nosso Clan ele me pediu em casamento.

Miroku que estava sofrendo muito com o que estara acontecendo e então abaixa a cabeça e segue em frente deixando os demais falando sozinho. O Monge via tudo com outros olhos por que sua amada é noiva de outro homem e ele mesmo não sabia disso.

Inuyasha - Miroku espere, onde você vai? - Pergunta Inuyasha ao ver o Monge se afastando rapidamente -

Sango - Monge - Sussurra -

Miroku continua e não olha para trás, apenas segue em frente.

Kagome - Tadinho do Miroku - Pensa Kagome olhando para Miroku e logo depois olha para Sango que não está muito contente com tudo isso -

Ariel - Hein Sango... você ainda quer se casar comigo?

O jovem segura a mão de Sango e sorri e Sango retribui o sorriso mas sabendo que por dentro seu coração está triste, muito triste.

Sango - Po-posso t-te-te dar a resposta de-depois? - Sango gagueja -

Ariel - Claro sem problemas Sango.

Inuyasha - Vem com agente, lá no vilarejo vocês conversam melhor.

Ariel - Está bem!

Inuyasha - Venha Sango suba nas minhas costas eu te carrego.

Sango não diz nada, caminha até onde está Inuyasha e sobe em suas costas .

Shippou - Coitadinho do Miroku ele saiu daqui com uma carinha tão triste.

Sango - Inuyasha você pode me levar até ele?

Inuyasha sorri e não diz nada, apenas acena um tchau para Kagome e corre em direção para onde Miroku foi. Correndo Inuyasha consegue rápido alcançar o Monge que está andando sem parar, mas logo ao perceber que havia alguém vindo ele se vira para ver quem é.

Inuyasha - Pronto Sango chegamos!

Miroku - O que vocês querem? - Disse Miroku com um olhar triste -

Sango - Obrigada Inuyasha! - Desce Sango das costas de Inuyasha e dar um beijo em sua bochecha -

Inuyasha - Po-porque você fez isso Sango? - Pergunta corado com a mão na bochecha que Sango o beijou -

Sango - Deixe de ser bobo, não precisa ficar com vergonha de mim, somos amigos não somos?

Inuyasha - É...É somos sim - Inuyasha acena um Tchau para Sango e Miroku volta correndo para onde está Kagome e os outros -

Sango - Podemos conversar Miroku?

Miroku – Podemos, mas seja rápida não estou bom para conversas - Disse Miroku sorrindo querendo esconder a tristeza que a cada vez mais crescia em seu coração -

Sango - Não precisa fingir Monge, se não quiser não precisa sorrir, mas você está bravo comigo?

Miroku - Não estou bravo com você Sango só um pouco triste por saber que você é noiva de outro - Desfaz o sorriso aos poucos deixando clara a sua tristeza -

Sango - Desculpe por ter te deixado assim - Disse Sango em voz bem baixa e logo depois virou as costas para ele -

Miroku - Não liga para mim Sango caminhe apenas os passos que seu coração mandar. - Miroku coloca uma das mãos no ombro de Sango que estava de costas e a vira devagar - Você disse sim para ele? - Pergunta Miroku assim que virou Sango de frente para ele -

Sango - Eu não disse nada para ele Monge.

Miroku - Então diga logo ele deve está ansioso para receber um sim.

Sango - Um sim? - Olha bem triste quase chorando para Miroku - Então você não se importa se direi sim ou não para ele?

Miroku - Faça o que bem entender Sango me desculpe mas essa é a minha forma de pensar.

Sango - Por que você tem que ser tão grosso comigo Miroku? Eu também estou sofrendo com tudo isso - Pensa Sango mais triste ainda com o que o Monge disse a ela - Então você não se importa nenhum pouco comigo Monge? - Pergunta Sango com os olhos cheios d'água -

Miroku - Se eu disser que não você me deixa sozinho? - Perguntou o que seu coração não queria que perguntasse -

Logo assim que perguntou uma lagrima escorreu no rosto de Sango e Miroku a secou com uma das mãos.

Sango - Vou deixa-lo sozinho como quer e desculpa o incomodo - Disse Sango segurando o choro -

Miroku não diz nada apenas segue em frente e a deixa para trás. Sango senta no chão e tenta não chorar, mas não consegue prender o choro por muito tempo pois esta sofrendo muito, apesar do tempo está quente nessa hora começou a ventar bastante, mas Sango nem percebe que está ventando só presta atenção em seu coração pois sente que ele está acelerando a cada vez mais.

Sango - Vou esperar os outros aqui - Disse chorando - tenho que parar de chorar - Pensa enxugando as lagrimas que não paravam de descer -

Logo Inuyasha e os outros vão se aproximando.

Kagome – Olhe, é a Sango - Disse Kagome ao ver Sango sentada no chão com as mãos no rosto e logo depois corre até onde ela está -

Inuyasha - O que será que ela está fazendo aqui sozinha? - Pensa Inuyasha de boca aberta ao ver Sango -

Ariel - Sango! Você está bem? - Grita o jovem -

Todos vão até ela por não entenderem o motivo dela está sozinha por que ela estava com Miroku e algo havia acontecido.

Sango - Que bom que chegaram já estava cansada de esperar. - Disse Sango tentando disfarçar -

Kagome - Ela estava chorando - Pensou Kagome ao olhar o rosto de Sango -

Inuyasha olha nos olhos de Sango com uma expressão muito seria e lembra do beijo que ela lhe deu no rosto assim que a levou até Miroku.

Inuyasha - Sango o que ele fez com você pra você está assim nesse estado e onde está ele? -

Sango - Ele não fez nada Inuyasha deixa pra lá, vamos continuar estou um pouco cansada.

Ariel - O que está acontecendo aqui? - Diz o jovem um pouco impressionado -

Sango - Eu já disse que não é nada.

Inuyasha abaixa e ajuda ela a se levantar, olha para ela querendo dizer algo e logo toma coragem e diz.

Inuyasha - Eu não entendo Sango, você disse que somos amigos. - Inuyasha a levanta devagar -

Sango - Mas somos Inuyasha, por que você está dizendo isso?

Inuyasha - Podemos conversar? Se somos amigos você não negaria isso ou negaria?

Sango se impressiona com o que o Inuyasha disse nunca imaginaria que ele pedisse para conversar com ela, por que ele tem um temperamento bem frio apesar de ser boa pessoa.

Sango - Está bem!

Inuyasha pede para os outros irem em frente para que eles dois pudessem conversar melhor. E assim foi feito.

Inuyasha - Pronto comece a falar Sango. - Disse Inuyasha olhando para os outros que iam se afastando lentamente -

Sango - Falar o que Inuyasha?

Inuyasha - O que o Miroku te fez para você ficar assim...

Sango - Não é nada ele só disse que . . . - Sango não consegue continuar, ela abraça Inuyasha e começa a chorar -

Inuyasha cora com o abraço da menina mas logo se acostuma, por que ele sabe que eles são amigos e amigos são para essas coisas. Ele demora um pouco mas logo a abraça também e a deixa chorar.

Inuyasha - Se você não quiser falar tudo bem Sango, mas logo você vai ter que resolver isso e se você precisar de mim não evite em me chamar.

Sango - Obrigada Inuyasha - Diz a menina que não parava de chorar - O Inuyasha mudou bastante, eu não imaginaria essa cena nunca - Pensa Sango abraçada com o meio-Youkai -

Continua...

Obs: Ariel é apenas um personagem criado por mim não se encontra no animê...

Eu tinha postado essa fic antes no site animespirit como Kikyouchan.

Espero que gostem...


End file.
